


Kiss & Control

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: Martino looked up from his phone as he felt Nico’s hand in his hair, fingers twisting through the curls, almost as if he didn’t realize he was doing it, but Nico was watching the migration of his fingers down around Martino’s ear, to the back of his neck.





	Kiss & Control

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com)

Martino looked up from his phone as he felt Nico’s hand in his hair, fingers twisting through the curls, almost as if he didn’t realize he was doing it, but Nico was watching the migration of his fingers down around Martino’s ear, to the back of his neck.

He knew Nico had always liked touching his hair, and Martino liked it too. He had never thought he would, never thought he would care about something as mundane as hair. It was just something that got in his way most days, and it had been months since he’d cut it, growing out longer and longer until it fell in his eyes and he had to shove it away.

They were supposed to meet the boys in a bit, go to dinner somewhere. Luca had managed to get some more food coupons and the rest of the guys were determined to eat as much sushi as they possibly could.

“What are you doing?” Martino said, laughing as Nico’s fingers tickled his neck.

“I like your hair like this,” Nico said, scooting over on the couch, pushing his fingers through his hair as Martino laughed.

“Messy?”

“Longer,” Nico replied, tugging at the ends, curls springing back when he let go. “You look hot.”

Smiling, Martino turned towards Nico, tilting his chin up, asking for a kiss that Nico gave willingly, covering his lips with a soft, warm press, the slide of his tongue in his mouth.

“It’s just hair,” he said when Nico broke the kiss, smoothing a curl around Martino’s ear instead.

“You don’t like my hair?” Nico asked, trying to sound insulted, and Martino laughed, cupping his jaw as he leaned into him.

“I love your hair,” he said easily. “I’m just not obsessed.”

Nico paused for a second, clearly thinking despite Martino’s lips too close to his. Martino’s phone buzzed with a message, probably from Gio saying they were on their way. They should get going, but Nico wasn’t moving, eyes flicking to Martino’s lips instead.

“You know what it makes me want to do?” Nico asked, and Martino shook his head. They really did need to get going, but it was always hard with Nico this close to him. He never wanted to go anywhere when he had Nico like this. Nico leaned in closer, mouth next to Martino’s ear, breath ghosting over the shell. “It makes me want to hold you down while you suck me off,” he whispered, and Martino inhaled deeply.

“We have to meet the guys for dinner,” he said, even though he didn’t want to. The thought of Nico’s hands in his hair, forcing him down, keeping him steady, a bit of control Nico didn’t usually take, made him reconsider going anywhere.

Nico’s lips brushed against his jaw as Martino closed his eyes. Maybe he could just cancel. Nico’s fingers were back in his hair, pushing against his scalp, drifting down the back of his neck.

“You should never cut it,” Nico replied instead of answering Martino, licking up the column of his neck and Martino sighed.

“I won’t,” he agreed as his phone buzzed again. “Ni, the guys.”

He was almost disappointed when Nico pulled back, his touch disappearing, and he opened his eyes. There was a smirk on Nico’s face as he reached for Martino’s hands and pulled him off the sofa.

“Let’s go meet the guys,” he said, squeezing Martino’s hand and nodding slightly. “Then we’ll see what we can do about your hair.”

Martino didn’t groan, but he did hope, with all of his might, that the evening would go quickly and he’d get to live out Nico’s little scenario. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t cutting his hair any time soon.

*

Dinner had, in fact, taken forever. Between Luca and Elia grilling Gio for every detail about Sofia’s friends and the fact that Nico had kept his hand on Martino’s thigh the whole time, Martino hadn’t been sure he would make it.

But he had. Finally, Gio and Luca and Elia had gone their separate ways and Martino had tried not be too impatient as he and Nico headed back to their apartment. Climbing the stairs, he tugged Nico behind him, and he knew Nico was grinning as he shoved the key in the lock.

“I thought you liked your friends, Marti,” he said as Martino got the door open and pulled him in.

“I do,” Martino agreed, crowding Nico up against the door, and Nico only smirked, eyes falling down his chest. Martino hadn’t been able to get Nico’s words out of his head all evening, practically a promise.

_It makes me want to hold you down while you suck me off._

Swallowing, Martino leaned into Nico, feeling his breath against his lips, but Nico didn’t kiss him. Instead, his hands slid into Martino’s hair, curling around the locks, tilting his head so his lips brushed against Martino’s cheek, and Martino closed his eyes.

It had been hard enough, with Nico’s hand on his thigh all night, fingers drawing lines up his inseam in quiet moments, thinking of all the things he wanted to do once they were alone. Now, it was downright unfair as Nico denied him a kiss, ducking to his neck instead, sliding his tongue down his jaw line.

“Ni,” he breathed, hands snaking around Nico’s waist, pushing under his shirt so he could feel his skin, warm and smooth to the touch.

Nico hummed in his ear, soft, wanting, and Martino could have melted right there. Turning his head, he went for a kiss, but Nico moved away, leaving Martino aching, fingernails digging into Nico’s back.

“I want you to suck me off,” Nico said, the words whispered in Marti’s ear, fingers clenching in Martino’s hair. “I want to come in your mouth, Marti.”

Martino groaned, swallowing hard as Nico’s hips pushed into his, blood rushing to his cock as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Nico wasn’t usually this demanding, not usually the one to tell Martino what he wanted. Usually, he was the one asking, making sure Martino was okay, but Martino liked this. He liked Nico taking charge, and he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he nodded, eager to please.

Stripping off Nico’s shirt, he pressed his mouth to Nico’s collar bone, leaving kisses all down his sternum as he slid to his knees. Fingers pulled at Nico’s jeans, tugging them over his hips, leaving Nico exposed in the best way as Martino took his time, lips lingering on Nico’s inner thigh, teeth worrying the sensitive skin, and he felt Nico’s hands in his hair tightening, pulling a little.

Martino had never thought he would care so much about Nico’s hands in his hair, but every tug only made him harder, and he let out a breath as he moved, licking his palm and sliding it up. His hand circled around Nico’s prick, hot and heavy, and he heard Nico’s exhale above him.

Martino wanted Nico to feel good. He wanted him to come with Martino’s name on his tongue, a shuddering mess in the same way Nico usually made him. It was his turn, and he had to focus and not think about Nico holding him down, how turned on that made him, how his cock throbbed in his jeans and he licked his lips as he leaned in.

He was so much better at this than he’d used to be. He knew now exactly how Nico liked it, fast and hard, the opposite of how he fucked. Martino was going to take his time, though, and he closed his eyes as Nico’s fingers tightened in his hair, tugging at the roots.

“Marti,” Nico breathed above him, collapsed against the front door, the light still off in the apartment, the only light coming in through the windows, falling in shadows over them both. “ _Fuck_.”

He knew Nico was close when he pulled away, sliding his tongue over Nico’s cock, mouthing along the ridges and sliding his fingers down Nico’s thighs as he moved in again, sucking him off slow and soft, lingering at the base, forcing Nico to draw a shaky breath.

When Martino tried to move back, though, Nico’s fingers in his hair stopped him, holding him down, and it was hotter than it should have been, knowing Nico had all the control. Martino shifted, his knees getting sore, his dick pulsing as he slid his mouth over Nico’s cock and sucked, cheeks hollowed, a flush rising on his skin.

Nico didn’t say anything, didn’t warn Martino before he came, just a sharp breath and his fingertips scraping over Martino’s scalp.

“Martino,” Nico said on a sigh, keeping Martino there, keeping Martino’s mouth on him as he came, and Marti sucked in air through his nose as he licked Nico clean.

For a second, Nico didn’t move, taking deep breaths and his grip on Martino’s hair lessened, stroking gently instead as Martino sat back, pressing a palm to his own erection. He climbed to his feet, exhaling softly as he caught Nico’s lazy smile, sated and happy.

“I think you have a new kink,” Martino said, pressing his body to Nico’s, and it wasn’t fair that he was still fully clothed.

Nico shook his head after a second, tilting his lips to Martino’s finally, and Martino ached to kiss him, distracted by Nico’s mouth when he spoke.

“Not new,” Nico replied, licking his lips.

“Oh,” he breathed, inching forward, breathing in Nico’s air, and Nico’s hand slipped between them, tripping under his waistband.

“Oh,” Nico echoed, and Martino pulled him into a kiss before he could deflect again, tongue slipping into Nico’s mouth as Nico’s hand pushed down, wrapping around his cock and twisting. Martino just kissed Nico again, fingers around the back of his neck, and he thought he was ready to learn about any kinks Nico was willing to share.


End file.
